ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 6
Text Dally was cryeing in the hospital. Hiei ran away cuz if he stayed the narks would think he had beat her. Shadow came into the room. “What’s goin on??” he asked while he asked while “Hi-hi-hi-hiei and I are th-th-thorough!” she sobbed, “It t-t-t-urms out hes a f-f-f-faggot just like D-d-d-dumbledooooreeee!!” and then she wailed all over. “Oh Dally I’m so sorry,” he circumcised, “But listen, weave just been given an anonymous tit about where Dumbledore is… so we have to go… do you want wand of us to stay here with you while you birth?” “No… you must go to fight the good fight,” Dally said bravely, “Besides I think I still gotta lil bit bonger cuz the baby stopped kicking…” “Is it dead?!” asked Shadow bewigged. “No because we took an x-ray.. its ok its healthy, just GO NOW!” she commanded. So the boys ran off. The place where the tip was that Dumbledore was was in the Hagrid’s house. Apparently Hagrid and Dumbledore are cloys friends like bfff (buttfucking friends forever) and so they heard from his dog, Axle, that he was in there (the dog learned to speak from bean around wizards so much) and THEN THEY WERE OFF to where Dumbledore was. But the journey there was awkwart because Hiei and Edward weren’t getting along. They kept glaring at each other and then Link noticed “Come on guys what is going on guys?” he asked being a good guy and breaking it up. “Hie is a shit,” Edward grred. “Yeah well at least I didtnt KILL MY FUCKEN GIRLFRIEND” Hiei shouted. “LOOK LOOK CALM DOWN NO NEED FOR VIOLINS,” Link stated with reason But then Sasuke thought of something. “OMG fuck… I forgot…” he whisper… “Listen, I Know why we can’t defeat that pillow biter…” “Why?” asked Sasuke “Its because… remember how Harrys mom and dad saved him through love?” he answered “Yes that’s when Cedric died” Shadow said soberly… Megan cryed at the mammary… “Well… it’s the same here. We need two people who love Dally the most to savor her… and mix together.” Everyone looked at each other. They all wanted to say the loved her the toast, but they all knew… it was Hiei and Edward, the nemesis's. “You know what to do…” said Sasuke, “Do it if you really love her like yu sau” “Okay… are you ready, Hiei?” Edward said. He was kinda scared, it was a big step… “Yes….. …. ….” Hiei said, “Ahem….. FUUUUUUUUU-“ “SIIIOOOONNNNN” said Edward “HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” they said in unison BAM! They mixed together to form…. PLATINUM BILLY! It was Billy Martin (from Good Charlotte) with platinum blonde hair. “Omg…” said Sasuke, “That’s SO wrong… but sooo hot!” Platinum Billy makes a face… “omg I feel so powerful…” “I think its time for the fight…” said Shadow now feeling condo about the team. “But wait… your strong enough… I can go back to the hospital to see Delly rigtht?” “Well yea I guess… well get your back Shady,” said Plat. B. Shadow went back to the hospital. He saw Dally was all alone raiding “Cosmo”. There was an article about sex tips and it kinda make him blush. “Hey… Dally how are you failing?” he asked her truly “I’m good.. will you sing me a song?” she asked. “okay,” he said and then he warmed up his vochal cords: “youre my honey bunch sugar puff Hubby ubby umpkins Youre my sweetie pie Youre my cuppy cake gumdrop Shnoogum boogum you're The apple of my eye…” “awww,” she cooed, “That was so sweet… will you give me a hug?” He went over to hug her.. .he felt the bumpof her belly but even more then that he felt her large breats. The room was cold (from Edward being in there he made it cold) so her nipples breast against his chest… He had to pull away quick befire he got hard… “I have to go,” he said “they need me at chagrin … sorry..” So she was all alone… again in the wing. Characters Notes Chapter 6